


Heavy is the Heart Without a Crown

by frostbitten_written



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breasts, Childhood Friends, Come as Lube, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cuddlefucking, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Men Crying, Mild Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Thor (2011), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: Loki finds out that not only is he a Prince of Asgard, but also, the rightful king of Jötunheim through less than ideal events. In a fit of depression, he seeks the help of his favourite chambermaid.Crack Description: Loki fucks his feelings away with the help of a good friend, his chambermaid.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	Heavy is the Heart Without a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Baby Loki from Thor 2011, who deserves a hug and all the love in the world…
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

Prince Loki stood idly by as his brother, and Odin hashed it out.

“Why did you bring us back?” Thor questioned the Allfather incredulously. He had the bloodlust of war coursing through his mighty veins.

“Do you realise what you’ve done? What you started?” Odin questioned him.

“I was protecting my home!” Thor argued back, persistent in his tidings.

“You can not protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?” Odin ordered for the others to be sent to the healing room and continued his banter with Thor.

Loki was lost in his thoughts. He felt the panic rising in his throat, for himself, for his brother and for his future. Thor was trying to protect Asgard from the Frost Giants, he wanted to protect the kingdom from _them_. Thor saw _them_ as a threat. Thor would see _him_ as a threat.

“You’re a vain, greedy, cruel boy!”

Odin’s insults momentarily brought Loki back to reality. Although the words weren’t being directed at him, he felt as though they were.

“And you are an old man and a fool!” Thor bellowed back at his father.

At that moment, it seems as though the world was still. Odin briefly fell quiet, the silence an eery invitation for fear to blossom in Loki’s veins.

“A fool, yes! I was a fool to think you were ready.” Odin’s words rang with a level of finality.

Loki took a step towards Odin, imploringly, only to be met with the growl of an angry animal. He stepped back down to excuse himself, unsure of how much more of this he could take. 

Thor had broken the rules, and by Odin’s beard, he’d be sure to pay for them. Whatever fate the future held for Thor would become the whispers in the walls amongst the chambermaids. Loki was bound to find out at some point. 

He rushed to his chamber, quick on his feet. He willed away tears which were never to be witnessed by anyone, except for two people, his mother and of course, Astrid. Astrid was the strongest female to ever grace his presence, again besides his mother. They practically grew up together, however, separated by rank. She had spent her youth tending to the royals of Asgard, polishing marble, cleaning or sharpening swords and even tidying up the chambers. Her favourite room was Loki’s by far.

When they first met, as children, he had caught her neglecting her duties. His stealth played in his favour, allowing him to spy on the beautiful little girl in his room. She was on her knees, clearly dusting off his bookshelf. She was, however, distracted by one of the many books she was supposed to be cleaning. She neglected her duster in favour of a large old book. He had crept up to her and leant over her shoulder, startling the young girl. As per protocol, she apologised and bowed, placing the book back where it belonged.

She resumed her chores, avoiding his eye contact. She was trembling like a leaf, fearful of her punishment, but Loki, he wasn’t mad at her. He upheld a confident smirk, replacing the duster in her hands with the book she had returned.

“Keep it and read to your heart’s content. I won’t tell anyone.” The little girl was silent, her curious eyes already raking over the cover of the book. He smiled, pleased with her interest.

“After all, how is a prince to keep track of all these books? They’re bound to disappear and reappear once in a while, no?” She looked at him and giggled before nodding. Her eyes sparkled with innocence and happiness.

“Indulge… little bookworm.” 

His kind gesture allowed her the privilege of knowledge.

Growing up, she spent her free time reading in her quarter. As they both came of age, their unspoken bond grew, and their power had shifted. Loki had matured into a fine prince, achieving the ripe age of a king. Astrid became a woman, her breasts filling in and her curves becoming prominent. Her lips were full, doe eyes bright and her hair long and luscious.

In that time, she had grown more outspoken, only with Loki of course and Loki, subservient, filial and loyal to Asgard. He mostly took to the shadows and dark corridors of the palace, silently observing and artfully learning. Loki had made it a practice of inconveniencing Astrid, after all, mischief was his speciality. He had jumped out of darkened hallways, misplaced cleaning supplies and even gone as far as stealing her nightclothes.

Astrid was quick to figure out it was the young prince. It never bothered her. She was, in fact, honoured by his shenanigans. Being entertainment for Loki was one of the few pleasures she experienced as a chambermaid, until one day, the tables turned. 

Astrid, along with many other servants, had just finished preparing the royals’ breakfast. Her next task would be to look after Loki’s chambers. He would be busy at the breakfast she had just prepared, therefore, she was in for a peaceful morning of chores, she had foolishly concluded. She had entered his chambers and sighed.

_What a messy boy…_

Astrid made his bed, fluffing the pillows and spreading the duvet out neatly. She took his used clothes from the night before and placed them in a romper. She was bent over his bed, reaching for another piece of clothing. All of a sudden, the weight of another person had her pinned to the bed. She gasped and let out a startled screech. Her wrists were crossed and pinned to her lower back, and the mysterious figure let out a low chuckle.

She sighed with relief when she realised who it was.

“Loki… I’m working!” She moaned out exasperatedly and laughed at his persistence. He flipped her over and kept her pinned to his bed. He wrapped a hand around her throat and lightly squeezed, in a playful manner.

“And, so what? Your prince requires your assistance.” She smiled up at him, throwing him off completely.

“And what exactly would that be, your highness?” Loki stumbled off of her befuddled. He was choking her, and she actually _smiled…?_

He ignored the moment and continued.

“There’s a thief in my room, and you simply laugh? What if all my books went missing?”

She flashed her infamous knee-weakening smile his way before answering.

“They’re bound to disappear and reappear once in a while, no?”

Loki smiled softly, remembering the moment he told her those exact words when they were younger. He remained quiet as she brushed off her attire and continued with her work.

“Thought you could scare me, huh?” Astrid’s laughter filled the room, delighting Loki.

“Well, with a threatening hand around your throat, the normal response would be fear, pleading, submission, not… whatever you just did.”

She scoffed and folded another sheet. “Your tricks don’t work on me. I always see right through you, you know that Loki.”

Loki remained silent. Astrid, for some reason, was the only person who had that effect on him.

From that moment on, Loki became putty in her hands. She was the closest he had ever let himself get to intimacy, just her and absolutely no one else. She became his confidant, his friend and later on, his lover.

Their intimate relationship hadn’t started too long ago. One night after one too many goblets of sweet Asgardian nectar, Loki craved nectar of another kind, one that could only be found at the junction of her thighs, that which only gushed for him. He had ravished her body that night, relishing in her sweet moans and cries for his body, and his alone.

She had him wrapped around her little pinky finger, malleable to her every request, but she never took advantage of it. She simply used her newfound status of closeness to look after him. The only thing that mattered to her was Loki and Loki alone.

So when Loki had sent out for her immediate presence in his chambers, she didn’t hesitate to drop everything and seek him out. Of course, the whispers began, about the two, but that’s all that they were. Whispers. 

She reached his chamber, bowed her head and reverently sought permission to enter, after all, she did still need to maintain appearances. Once inside his rooms, she dropped all pretences. What was important to her was prince Loki and his current state of distress.

“What seems to be the matter, love?”

The prince stood unmoving in the centre of his room. His silence loomed over the room, his despair even thicker.

“Who am I to you?” His voice was steady and quiet, yet broken and loud in the deafening silence.

The question took her aback.

“I don’t understand your highness.”

His icy gaze shot over to her.

“No! No, ‘your highness!’ Who am I to you?” His question stung the air again.

Astrid strode over to him and caressed his face. He immediately responded to her touch, letting his cheek rest against the palm of her hand.

“Come with me.” Astrid slipped out of her shoes and led him over to the bed. She sat at the edge and trailed her hands down his arms, encasing her own around his. He flinched and attempted to pull his hand away, but her grasp on him was stronger. She ran her thumbs along his knuckles, and he relaxed in her palms. He was cold and pale, no doubt from clenching his hands into fists from the stress. She brought them up to her lips.

“You are my world, Loki.” She whispered her answer against his knuckles before ghosting a kiss over his skin.

She was telling the truth, and he knew it. He never had a doubt in his mind of her faithfulness to him, but he just had to hear her say it, after everything that had happened. He just needed to hear it come from her lips, in her voice. He needed the reassurance that she was there for him, no matter what.

He let out a strangled sob before falling to his knees.

He let his head fall to her lap, and he nuzzled her thighs. She ran a hand through his hair and shushed him. She whispered sweet words of comfort to him and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. 

“I’m a monster…” He whispered against the skin that peeked out of the slit of her dress.

Astrid perked up at his insolent words.

“Darling, what did you just say?”

He looked up at her innocently, tears still filled his red-rimmed eyes to the brim. He couldn’t repeat what he said, and she didn’t make him.

“I don’t ever want to hear you speak of yourself in such a way ever again. Is that understood?”

She had him look back up at her. She ran her thumbs along his cheeks and wiped away his tears. He nodded silently, and she had him stand up. She eased her silky robe outerwear off and let it fall to the floor, the fabric pooling at her feet.

“Go get undressed.”

He nodded silently, obeying her command. She gave him his privacy as he did the same, leaving on only her underwear. She sat on the edge of his bed, and he followed, stark naked. Astrid took matters into her own hands and questioned him.

“Would you like to tell me what happened? I’m here to listen, my sweet.”

He shook his head and meekly mumbled, “no.”

She pulled Loki onto her lap and held him close to her chest, knowing it to be his place of comfort.

“Very well, then.” He groaned and sighed contentedly as he delved into her chest.

“Oh, how I longed to seek refuge in your supple breasts.”

He sighed as he pillowed his face against her bosom, kissing and sucking every so often. He slowly glided his tongue around her fleshy globes, sucking light hickies into her skin. His attention was enough to make her groin stir to life.

She puffed out her chest and cradled Loki’s head against her bosom, playing with his hair. She had her fingers laced in with his inky locks and lightly tugged in response to his sinful tongue. He kissed and suckled her delicate skin, being sure to irritate her nipples to a peak. Astrid’s breath hitched in her throat at a particularly arousing flick of his tongue.

“Loki…” She moaned, enjoying his gentle and persistent ministrations on her breasts. 

Astrid, desperate to keep him close, needed to feel him against her. She pulled him closer to her body, and he languidly nestled her breasts. At this point, Loki’s cock was rock solid and trapped between the two of them. He was flushed and leaking precum.

Although his member was begging for attention, he didn’t make a move to produce any friction. He was more captivated by the women before him and how great she was to him. He and Astrid made eye contact. He was all hers to take care of.

She slowly snaked her hand down between their bodies and firmly grasped his erection. He gasped and looked up at her with doe eyes. He had an almost innocent look on his face. He looked as though his world had shattered, which it had.

Astrid, determined to make him feel good, curled her fingers around him and slowly pumped him. She ran her thumb over his slit, collecting the bead of precum on the pad of her finger. She spread the generous amount around his head, letting it leak down his shaft. Loki panted as she slowly worked him into pleasure.

He reached down to her cunt, only to be stopped by her hand.

“No, Loki. This is about you. I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Her voice was soothing and sincere.

He nodded subserviently and accepted her lips against his. Astrid took this moment as a cue to continue. Her pace had quickened, squeezing his girth every so often. The moans and groans that tumbled off of his lips were an indicator that he was close to his climax.

“I want you to cum for me, okay baby?” He nodded breathlessly as his moan got stuck in his throat. He had thrown his head back, his eyes closed in sheer ecstasy, as his penis pulsed in her grasp.

She watched as his face, overcome by pleasure, contorted into one of peace. The pain which etched lines into his beautiful, youthful face was gone, in place of scrunched eyebrows and the tail end of a hearty moan.

Astrid continued to jerk him, slowly, using his climax to further lubricate his twitching cock. When he had come down from his high, he took a deep breath and sheepishly looked down at her breasts, avoiding her gaze.

“Darling, look at me.” Astrid cupped his cheek with her other hand.

“You did great for me. Did you feel good?” He nodded and bit his lower lip, worrying it with his teeth.

“Go to bed, I’ll be with you in a moment.” Loki did as she asked and waited patiently for her return. 

After quickly washing her hands, and ridding of her panties, she got under the covers with Loki. She reached around and pulled his arm over her body to cup her breast. He hummed contentedly against her skin. He kissed her shoulder lightly, his hot breath causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin.

“Astrid, I…” He trailed off on her skin, moaning quietly.

He squeezed her breast and tried again.

“Astrid, I need you.” He nestled his body up to hers, pressing his erection against her backside. He trailed his hand down her side and settled at her waist.

“Go ahead, I’m all yours.” With her consent, he eased himself into her tight cunt, moaning in time with her. He slowly began to thrust into her, a combination of his cum and her arousal, making his movements slick and pleasurable. Loki held onto her thigh as he connected his hips with hers. His fingers dug into her flesh.

“Astrid…” He moaned her named into her ear as he pulled her body flush against his own, his cock buried deep inside of her. He needed her reassurance. He needed to hear her, he needed to feel her. He just needed her, and he didn’t want to let her go, ever.

“It’s okay Loki, I’m here.” She craned her neck to get a glimpse of his face. She wanted to face him when he came undone, even if only for a second.

She connected her lips with his, her mouth muffling his high pitched moan. When his thrusts came to a stop, he stayed nestled in her pussy. He pulled her closer to his body, her warmth keeping his nerves in check. 

After a moment of recovery, the sex haze lifted from their bodies. Loki pulled out of her and laid on his back. Astrid quickly retrieved a cover and snuggled back in bed.

There was a comfortable silence in the room, interrupted by Loki’s insecurity.

“I’m a Frost Giant. I’m sired by Laufey and truly hail from Jötunheim.” Astrid remained silent, processing the information.

Loki closed his eyes and held his breath willing away his tears. _It was over._ Astrid will never speak to him again. She will fear him like the rest of them.

“So… you are a king!” Loki’s trail of self-deprecating thoughts was cut short by her outburst.

“Beg your pardon?” She turned on her side and gazed down at him with stary eyes.

“That means that you are a king! You were born to be a king, maybe not of Asgard, but instead of the great Jötunheim!” 

Loki was at a loss for words. He had just told her of his true parentage and instead of fearing him, she was… _congratulating him?_

“So, you’re not afraid of me?” Astrid’s face contorted to that of confusion.

“Why would I be? Should I be?” She playfully quirked her eyebrow. Loki was dumbfounded. _Didn’t everyone on Asgard harbour fear of Jötuns?_

“I am the creature children are told to fear in their bedtime stories, yes, you should be.” She inched closer to him and began tracing patterns on his chest.

“Well, I’m not. If anything, I’m curious. What would you look like in Jötun form? And-” She giggled as she stifled her question.

This caught Loki’s attention.

“And what?” With a sly smile, she shook her head.

“Nothing,” she replied innocently.

He wasn’t taking that for an answer. He tackled her and pinned her down with his body, her wrists on either side of her head.

“Tell me.”

She giggled up at him, her eyes twinkled with mischief akin to himself.

“Well, if you must know, I wonder what the sex would be like.”

Loki’s face dropped in thought. He never considered the positives of his Jötun heritage, just the downfalls.

Astrid, however, didn’t push the subject any further.

“Maybe if you’re comfortable with it, we could try it sometime?” She turned on her side and snuggled into the sheets before yawning.

“Get some rest Loki, you’ve had a rough day.” After all that he’s been through, he agreed.

The young frost giant bit his tongue, saving his insecurities for another time.

“Goodnight, my adorable blue icicle.” Loki chuckled and snuggled up to her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

“Good night, my little book worm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki from Thor (2011) just needed all the love a being could offer and I'm not done showering him with affection just as yet. Part 2 coming soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
